star_wars_dark_timesfandomcom-20200215-history
Artemis Xio'Dur
Artemis is a Doctor currently on board the Redemption in support of the Alliance to Restore the Republic. A non-combatant, she can often be found within the ship's med bay or bridge, focusing her attention on primarily administrative duties and occasionally engaging with the ship's leadership. Early Life "I don't get it, Mom. Why're you adhering to the Mastiffs' request? You hate those people." "Life is rarely so kind as to make a person both profitable to engage with and tolerable, my dear. Play the game." Veronica Xio'dur to her daughter, Artemis, concerning a Trade Deal between House Mastiff and the Corellian Embassy. Artemis Xio’Dur was the definition of a bright future. Kept close to her mother at all times, the young girl was exposed to the realm of politics since her birth. Her mother, a Corellian Magister, journeyed from planet to planet with her daughter in tow. The young girl would listen intently to her Mother’s methodology and dogma day and night, closely following the example she led. Her way of dressing. Her way of speaking. Her way of walking. And most importantly, Her way of thinking. Madame Xio’Dur had a sterling reputation in Corellia as an upstanding woman. Was she, truly? Absolutely not. Behind closed doors, the woman was as twisted as the Devil himself, capable of twisting anyone’s arm to fit her plans. A cold, methodical woman was she - playing a game of Intergalactic Chess with smaller-end politicians and families. Favors led to deals, deals lead to action, action led to control. Artemis, at a very young age, was granted a gift by her mother. A jeweled Chess Board, the likes of which she’d take everywhere with her, carried by one of her Mother’s servants. Often they’d play, and Madame Xio’Dur would subtly teach her daughter the finer points of life, dousing her with her aged Wisdom and philosophy. Age 17, she had been accepted into the University of Upper Coruscant - her Mother’s finances willing and ready to pay for the young girl’s education, though woefully separated from her Chess board. Clone Wars & Kidnapping The Clone Wars began after she entered class and were beginning to reach their conclusion towards graduation, whilst affluence sponsored the seemingly-endless stream of information that flowed to her mind in the course of 5 years, an academic in every sense of the word. With her mother’s wandering blessing, she was able to graduate within the top percentile of her class and begin to work in the Central Coruscanti Hospital as a surgeon. 22 years old and seemingly with the world upon her shoulders, everything changed. On her way home from work - she was kidnapped and taken to the Lower Levels of Coruscant. Her kidnappers had struck gold. The Corellian Magister flew to Corellia as fast as she could, preparing for payment to settle the matter, her daughter’s safety the highest priority in the Madame’s mind. Then the Separatists invaded Coruscant. She could still remember it. The sound of a Spider Droid Fighter screaming through the skies as it descended towards the lower levels, until crashing against the warehouse where Doctor was held - and erupting into a blazing inferno that killed her captors. The Doctor was spared by little more than divine intervention, it seemed, having been kept in a secure, isolated room. The Warehouse began to crumble, and her cell’s walls gave way to the smoldering flames around them. She escaped, and looked towards the skies to see her world burning around her. Droid armies marched in the distance, as her old hospital collapsed to the ground. She never heard from her mother after the invasion, the woman’s guiles unable to have saved her from the sudden Separatist Fleet that emerged from Hyperspace. The Doctor took to the streets, aiding whomever she could. Anyone who was injured in the conflict, as upper Coruscant fell apart. Days passed, and she finally returned to Upper Coruscant. Her mother had indeed passed, her vessel having been torn asunder during re-entry by Separatist Fighters that ran past the Republic Blockade. Post-Coruscant Life Her mother’s earnings fell onto her. Artemis returned to Corellia and walked the empty halls of her mother’s estate. The servants were gone, yet the furniture and riches remained. She reached her mother’s old study, and gazed upon the open chamber. Books lined the walls, covering every topic that she could possibly dream of. Her mother’s Tythonian Mahogany desk awaited in the middle of the room, a locked datapad resting quietly above it. She reached up, gently holding it in her hands. Password? A R T E M I S The datapad came to life, and with it - came records of 30 years’ worth of Political Sorcery. Blackmail, extortion, bribery, it was all here. As the datapad was accessed, a subtle beep reached her ears within her Mother’s desk. Within the desk awaited a once-locked, small security box. Within it awaited a small chess piece: The Queen. Beneath the piece’s base, the words were engraved: "The Galaxy is but a game. Know the pieces, know the rules - and you can't lose. I love you," Veronica Xio'dur Artemis finally understood her Mother’s message after all this time. She turned, walking back inside with her Mother’s chess piece in her pocket. The estate was later sold, while her family’s wealth rested with her. Artemis purchased a humble YT-1900 light Freighter with her family's money, dubbing it "Pawn." While aboard the Pawn, she ventured through many locales in the Galaxy including Naboo, the Yavin system, and Rugosa - the Coral Moon. While exploring the Outer Rim in luxury aboard her ship, she stopped in Aquilarius. The oceanic planet was gorgeous in form, and it was home of many cheap residence packages for the woman to enjoy. She resided there peacefully, living her life disconnected from the Empire and the War. The Evictus and Aquilarius (WIP) Boarding the Redemption (WIP) Personality Artemis treasures dialogue over all else. A lover of discussion and firm believer of the power of words, Artemis is rarely one to engage in violence or anything of the like. Slightly arrogant, she's quick to offend but slow to act on it. A Professional in every sense of the word, Artemis is quick to reciprocate respect shown towards her, and disrespect in turn. Having been raised the daughter of a Magister, she is quick to voice her opinions and hold on to them as fact until a logical alternative is presented.